


Tired

by Encaos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encaos/pseuds/Encaos
Summary: Tommy Is tired, realy tired.Tired of fightingTired of betray and be betayedTired of being the Hero everyone want him to beTired of only losing friendsTired of losing his family over and over again.And After the l'manberg destruction he Just snap-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Write this right After the stream and I'm a TommyInnit apologistROLEPLAYYYYYY
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 52
Kudos: 734





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was write because I can't Stan Tommy being betrayed Just so many times over and over again 
> 
> ROLEPLAY

Tommy was tired. 

He Just can't, looking at the crater of l'manberg and the only thing he can think Is that he Is tired.

He have fight so much for this, for tubbo, for l'manberg, for everyone and nobody NO ONE have fight for him. He was just tired.

The explosion keep going as he just stare at the destruction his older brother and Dream coused, his dad looking happy and content with it. Tommy looked at the sky exhaling. 

With calm he descent down of the obsidian structure that dream have placed on the sky, Tubbo frown seeing him going down, they didn't even talk, and Tommy was just going down like nothing happens, worried he followed him. 

At the time Tommy touched the dirt floor, Dream was already there, looking intimidaiting as ever, with that desturbing mask on his face. Tommy just stopped in front of him, his eyes totally covered by his hair 

"are you happy now?" his voice calm and composed. The silence in the crater very loud, everyone was looking at them, even technoblade and Phil. 

"ohh, very very happy indeed" the grin on his face was very udible even with the mask.

"why, why do you keep tormenting me?" no one dared speak, a look of confusion crossed techno, philza and Tubbo's face, Tommy never act like this 

"well, because is fun" Tommy is just tired.

"you think watching me fight is fun?" now dream was the one confused, but nodded otherwise. 

"then I Give up" many shocking sound could be heard but Tommy didn't care 

"I'm tired Dream, Tired of fighting you and everyone, tired of fighting for damaged discs that can't be saved"

"tommy you can't be serious" Tommy turn around for looking at tubbo, his eyes big and sad "indeed I am"

"I'm **Fucking** tired ok? Tired of fighting for people who have hurt me, tired of being always the one everyone is against, tired of being betrayed and betray, tired of not being able to trust anyone anymore, tired of being every one second choise"

Everyone was speechless, was Tommy really giving up on everything? After everything? 

"what the hell are you talking about?" Techno just couldn't understand, this is Tommy they are talking about, his baby brother with so much fire in his eye, ready to fight every one.

"I give up everything, Dream keep the discs, I don't care. I don't care that you techno and philza blow up l'manberg, and you know why? Because I'm tired. This place have take everything from me: my best friend, my family, my pets and even my mental health. Have someone of you ever thought that I'm only 16? I'm just a child? I was forced to fight against everyone EVERYONE. I just wanted to be with Wilbur, to be someone fist choise for once, and then the election come I was exiled and forced to live in a Fucking rovine with my instable brother-: 

A dry laught left Tommy's throat, everyone was just staring at him with wild eye, Phil looked at his youngest son like it was the first time, techno was now right behind Tommy, his weapon no more in hand. Dream has take some step back looking at Tommy shocked.

"I was betrayed and was forced to betray everyone, and I'm sick of this" Tommy exhale slowly and then smile tiredly at dream 

"Dream do what you want with those discs, do what you want with me, I really don't care" 

Without ever thinking dream bring his sword at Tommy's throat 

"Do you remember Dream? That time in the nether? When I almost jump in the lava for killing myself" everyone horrified expression were fixed of Tommy. He tried What? How didn't I notice this? What the hell he's taking about?? Phil tubbo and techno thought.

"I'm sure you remember the little conversation that we had when you didn't allow me to jump, well I think it's my time to die now" 

" **NO** " Philza and techno move in the same time, techno taking back Tommy and philza standing still between dream an Tommy.

"You are not killing my son today"

"You are not my father" Tommy's calm voice came behind Phil, that hurt him more that to be stabed in the back.

"what...?" 

"You are not my dad" Tommy free himself from techno and take same steps away from them.

"Tommy, w-what are you talking about, he is your dad" 

"Oh, really? Why? The only things he has ever done was doing whatever his favourite son says. The first thing he has done when entering the server was killing Wilbur. And after, when I needed him the most he just choose the side of the one who has BLOW UP EVERYTHING HIS SONS HAS BUILT ONLY FOR BLOWING IT UP AGAIN" 

"Tommy, you betray me..." 

"Don't you even dare technoblade, you keep forgetting that I've said from the start that I didn't want to hurt tubbo, but then you...you said that you wanted to became ally with dream, the one WHO abused me, you said that he was a good guy right before my eyes. You betrayed me techno. EVERY FUCKING ONE HAS BETRAYED ME. So no, I don't have a father and a older brother" exhale inhale 

"Tommy-" 

"Don't you even dare tubbo! You exiled me and didn't even came to visit. With everything I've done, every war I have fought for l'manberg, every thing I sacrifice for this nation! You called me selfish because for ONE Time in my life I decided to fight for my self, and you exiled me, you left me alone with this psychopath, do you even know what he did to me? How he Manipulate me? How he abused me? No, you didn't and you didn't care. And then you where ready to give up the disc, even without my consent. SO NO TUBBO, you have no right to judge me for giving up" exhale inhale, he looked at the sky 

"You where the adults, you where the one who where supposed to stop this if it gets to much, the one who should have know better, how not traumatized a 16 years old multiple times" a Whisper, but everyone hear it.

"Thank you Eret" the king who have keeped his head down the whole time in shame was fast for raised it.

"What..?" 

"You where the only one that actually tried to redeem himself, and I forgive you Eret" Little tears in the king's eye and a smile on his face.

"Thank you Tommy" exhale inhale.

"Dream, I declare myself neutral from now one, if you don't think that, I'm ready to be taken to that prison that you have, I don't care anymore. " 

Dream was speechless, he didn't even attempt to speak, nothing comes in his mind.

Techno and philza eyes where full of hurt and regret but Tommy didn't care, he had trust enough for know how to never trust again. 

Tubbo was crying, crying because he lost his best friend, because he know that he have fault in this. 

Tommy didn't wait for an answer and just start walk away. No one following him.


	2. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy found about philza and techno adopting Ranboo and Wilbur resurrection 
> 
> He is not happy  
> ROLEPLAYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked c!Ranboo for some time then everything go shit
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> ROLEPLAYYYY

By the time Tommy found out that philza adopted Ranboo it had passed two months.

He had built his new home, a little cottage made of oak wood, and some cobblestone towers now stood strong near there. He was healing, really slowly and sometimes painfully, but he was healing.

Bad was the one that break him the news.

"Hi Tommy!"

The demon hybrid was one of the few who cames to see him

"Hi bad, how are you doing? Some news From the other?" He was cutting some wood, gathering resource for build a little place for his animal.

"Nothing too much you know, trying to resurrect Wilbur is taking all of my strength, and philza has finally done with the adoption paper, soo no. Everything is pretty chill"

Everything stopped. Tommy slowly turn himself to face bad, ice in his eye. "What?"

Bad became rigid and unable to look the teen in the eyes. He totally forgot that Tommy didn't know, trying to bring Wilbur back to life was really destroyng him.

"Bad, what are you talking about?"

Tommy's axe ready in his hand "Well...you see, after the war philza decide to adopt Ranboo, and he bring him to his house, and some days ago he compiled the adoption paper once for all"

"What about Wilbur?"

"After you left he said that he want to be alivebur again, so he came to me. Obviously I said yes, we have worked hard since and tomorrow he will be officially back"

"Bad, I really love when you visit, you are one of the few who actually came. But I must ask you to leave right now" Regret flash could have be seen in bad eyes but he complained with Tommy desire.

The axe leave his hand, being throw against the tree he was cutting with all of his force.

Leave it here he hurry up to enter his little home, doing everything he can for stop the tears that run fast down his cheeks.

The door shut behind him with much more force he wanted. Hiccups strong and loud erupted from his throat. Slamming his back against the door he slides down until he was in a sittings position.

His family was horrible. They didn't care, they never did.

All techno have done was destroy everything he had. And philza never loved him. And now NOW after he had told them that they fucked up, the first things they do is adopting a new little brother, replacing him, giving up totally with him.

They didn't even try to talk with him. They just let him go, like he is easy replaceable.

He is indeed.

But Wilbur. Wilbur, the only one that actually cared for him before becaming mad, the only one that didn't leave him, not even in his exile.

The only one that actually fought for him.

Tomorrow he will be alive again. He didn't how to feels about it. Slowly he get up, and brings himself to the bed.

Tomorrow.

\- - - - -

The next day was a wonderful day for philza, techno and Wilbur.

He will be finally alive again.

The ritual toke some time.

Philza kill him again with the same sword, bad said the formula and after some pain he was finally alive again.

Wilbur memory was much more clean now, he remember everything, bad and good things.

"Welcome back son" philza hugged Wilbur, happy to be able to touch his son again.

"Thanks dad" Wilbur hugged back, smiling happy.

All the people here hugged him with philza. "Okay, now stop or you will kill me again" a little laught was left in the air.

Wilbur expression changes to more serious one, looking eyes with philza and techno.

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Tommy"

No one dared to talk, philza face changes to a most hurtful and regretful one, letting go of Wilbur. Techno expression was hidden by his mask, but was probably the same.

(In the same time Connor was searching material in the rest of the community house, when he heard the sound of the nether portal working. He turn around, only for looking eyes with the only person who was not supposed to be there)

"Theres nothing to talk about Wilbur"

Wilbur toke a step back looking at his older brother and dad

"Theres too much to talk about I think"

(Eret was fishing near the bridge of l'manberg when he saw the same Person. Walking like nothing was wrong, like he have no need to hurry up. He crossed the bridge, descending the wooden stairs)

Wilbur looked around himself at the rest of l'manberg when he saw someone coming in his direction from the bridge, no one have notice him yet.

The same time he recognised who was it he stared run, people surprised sounds behind his back. Everyone turned looking at that Person.

When Tommy saw Wilbur running to him, his legs started moving without thinking, speeding until the two brothers connected with each other, hugging like if they let go they will never see the other again.

Wilbur strong arms brings Tommy close to his chest. His baby brother, the one he have swore to protect, the one he have failed.

"I'm sorry, so much sorry"

the whisper was the last strike, fat tears started running down Tommy's eyes, stopped by Wilbur's sweater.

"It's okay"

Philza and Techno were looking at the two with jelusy and hurt. They know that they lost the right to hug Tommy in that way.

Confused, indeed, was another emotion that crossed everyone minds. How did Tommy know to come back today in particular?

The only one smiling was BadBoyHalo, happy that finally the two brothers could be together again.


	3. Would anyone care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur talk.
> 
> ROLEPLAYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for The final tommy-Wilbur talk I take inspiration from the song "Would anyone care" by Citizen Soldier 
> 
> ROLEPLAYYYYYY

A light kiss was pressed on Tommy's head by Wilbur. 

"Everything will be okay, I promise you." Tommy shoulder tremor in Sincro with his hiccups. 

"I want to go home...please" Wilbur smiled at the whisper of the youngest. His hand rubbing his back.

"Then let's go" the two of them broke apart the hug only for connecting their hands instead, starting to walk in the same direction Tommy arrived. 

"Wilbur! WAIT!" Phil was now running trying to reach his two son, techno near after. 

"You can't just go like this, we have so much to talk about! We just bring you back!" 

Wilbur looked at him with fire in his eyes 

"Tommy need me more that you do" and without another word he let Tommy lead the way for his new home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Philza watched his two sons walk away. 

His heat beating and his eyes wets with tears that he can't bring himself to cry. 

An hand come from behind him, touching his shoulder

"We where really in the right back there? " The whisper of the broken man came to techno ears 

"I thought so, but...after all of this...I'm not so sure" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wilbur stepped in Tommy land he remained amazed.

The cleaning was large and covered in flowers, many bee and their hives where place in there. A birch forest was near a little cottage made of different tipes of wood. 

Two incredibly tall towers enclosing the area, looking imposing and strong. Near there a little lake shine bright, animals were near there drinking and just chilling.

Tommy lead him all the way inside the cottage, where a little fire was burning. 

Both of the brother sit on the fluffy couch, and without word, hug each other. 

"I've miss you so much willby" the use of the nickname made wilbur smile.

"I know Tommy, I've miss you so much. I'm so sorry for what happened in Pogtopia, you have no idea of how much I regret that" 

"I know Wilbur, I know" 

The two of the keep that position for an indefinite period of time, not thinking of everything else, only the two of them, finally together again. 

When it come time for dinner Tommy show Willbur his kitchen, all of his food and everything. They talk of everything, everything that should have been talked about, Wilbur comfort Tommy, bringing him back from all of his dark throughs and making him smile. 

Even laugh. 

When the time to go to bed came, neither of them want to separate so Tommy bring him to his bedroom and the two of them fall asleep hugging each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night Wilbur woke up, a cold wind was coming from his back. 

When he open his eyes the first things he notice is that Tommy was not there. 

Worried he get up and turn around ready to search for his little brother. 

What he didn't expect was to find him sitting on the open window, looking at the sky.

He approached him, and when near enough, he bring a hand on his baby brother shoulder. 

Tommy didn't react.

"Is it really worthy?"

"What?" 

"Just...this" 

"You need to explain yourself better here Tom's" he sit right besides him 

"Would anyone notice If tonight I disappeared?

Would anyone chase me And say the words that I need to hear?"

Eyes shine with tears, but he is no more able to let them stream.

"That I'm no burden

Not so worthless

Bent so much that I just might break

All-consuming

So confusing.

The questions that keep me awake" he never looked away from the sky.

"Would anyone care, would anyone cry

If I finally stepped off of the ledge of this window tonight?

Would anything change, would you all be just fine?

'Cause I need a reason to not throw the fight

It just might save my life" a sad smiled crossed his face. 

"Would anyone want me

If they knew what was inside my head?

Would anyone see me

For the person that I really am?" His breath visible for the cold.

"I won't lie

So hard to hide

I've never felt worthy of love

I would give up

Everything I have

Just to feel good enough"

Wilbur get up, comes behind him and hug him tightly. He gently cupped his cheek with his hand and turn him to face him. A smile on his face. He won't let him go. 

"If you're dying inside

Sick of being alive

Let me in, let me share in your pain

From my lungs through the dark

Spoken straight from the heart

Let me give you a reason to stay" he made theirs forehead touch, never losing eye contact.

"If you're out there still lying awake

If you're out there still wondering

Would anyone care, would anyone cry

If you finally gave up and turned out the light?

The world would be changed if you left it behind

You can't be replaced, no, tonight is the night

You take back your life" 


End file.
